


He Never Seems to Sleep

by BambiDoe



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Rough Draft, could be friends could be lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: this is something i scribbled in like 30 minutes. it's written really poorly, i think.im just trying to get over some writer's block lol.





	He Never Seems to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i scribbled in like 30 minutes. it's written really poorly, i think.
> 
> im just trying to get over some writer's block lol.

**June 22nd 2004**

Gerard watches Bert from across the room, throwing back shots of liquor like they’re nothing but water. He’s the life of the party, everything Gerard wishes he could be; full of energy and personality, with the jawline of a supermodel and the eyes of an angel.

Bert jumps up onto the table and does a ridiculous drunk dance while a small crowd of people watch and laugh. It’s a goddamn miracle he doesn’t fall off and smack his head on the tile floor. Instead, he dives off and into Quinn’s arms, who just barely catches him.

Sometimes Gerard wonders if he ever actually sleeps.

**December 31st 2004**

It’s New Years Eve. Gerard sees Bert again. This time, instead of shots, he’s chugging wine straight from the bottle. It’s a little excessive but, no one around him seems to be bothered by it. He’s having fun. It’s a holiday. It’s fine. It’s not like he’s doing this daily or anything.

After a couple of drinks himself, Gerard gets the courage to get up off his ass and talk to him. He’s too shy to ask anything personal so, he sticks to small talk.

“Are you having a good time?” He asks.

Bert grins. His pupils are dilated.

“Yeah! Happy New Years! You wanna kiss at midnight? I don’t have anyone to kiss this year.” He laughs.

Gerard lies and says that he’s already with someone.

**March 13th 2005**

It’s cold as all hell outside and the heater in Gerard’s apartment isn’t working. Bert is curled up on the couch, snuggling under a blanket. The cold isn’t anything new to him. Utah, where he grew up, can get pretty chilly in the winter.

“You feelin’ okay?” Gerard asks.

He keeps the tone of his voice casual, trying to play off like he’s not worried sick. It’s not like Bert to just...not move from the couch.

“Yeah. I’m just cold.”

He looks tiny and frail but, touring will do that to you. Some people gain weight and some people lose it.

**June 30th 2005**

It’s been a while.

Gerard hasn’t seen Bert in months. Cutting him off was hard but, he couldn’t do it anymore. The stress and constant worrying was too much for him to deal with.

He looks better, though. Not one hundred percent but, there’s actual, genuine life in his eyes again. 

“How are you? You look good.” Gerard says.

There’s a weird kind of awkward tension in the air. Of course, it was to be expected. Things were rough between them the last time they saw each other.

“I’m doing better.” Bert says. “I mean, I’ve slipped up a few times but, I’ll get there eventually. I think I can do it.”

There’s a faint hint of hope in his eyes.

Gerard breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe he’ll be okay after all.


End file.
